


Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (Alternates)

by CitrusVanille



Series: Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius in the Shrieking Shack [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways (listed in a sort of rough chronology, though they are unconnected as far as storyline goes) that Remus kissed Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. Written as MWPP-era alternates for the first five drabbles of Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (And One Way He Didn't), so the 'One Way He Didn't' can be found there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (Alternates)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (And One Way He Didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516905) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



“Well, this is it,” Remus gestures around the room. It looks like it has been hit by a whirlwind.

“We’re _inside_ the Shrieking Shack,” Sirius breathes. “Wicked.”

Remus shrugs. “I guess.”

Sirius turns to study him. “You hate it here. Why did you bring me?”

“You wanted to come.”

Sirius frowns. “Why don’t you do something _you_ want to do, for once?”

Remus stares at him for a long moment, takes a deep breath, leans in, and kisses the other boy squarely on the mouth. When he pulls back, his face is hot. “Don’t hate me,” he whispers, and flees.

– – –

“I…” Remus is still having trouble believing that last night his friends stayed with him, saw him turn into a monster, and are still here – in the Shrieking Shack – with him, and they’re still his friends, _more_ than friends, friends who _became Animagi for him_. Unable to think of anything else, he kisses Peter then James on the cheek.

“Aw, don’t be such a girl,” James says, rubbing at the spot with his sleeve, but he’s laughing, and Peter is grinning.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Sirius asks.

Remus shakes his head, still overwhelmed, and kisses his cheek as well.

– – –

“Remus,” James points at him, slightly unsteady from the firewhiskey the four boys are passing around. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Remus replies, feeling a bit adventurous and more than a bit lightheaded.

“I dare you… to kiss Sirius,” James says, chortling at his own brilliance.

Peter chokes on his mouthful of alcohol.

Remus blinks, shrugs, and crawls across the dusty floor of the Shack to where Sirius is sitting, staring at him.

“Pucker up, Padfoot,” Remus orders, then leans in, catching at Sirius’s shoulders for support so he doesn’t overbalance as his head spins, and presses their lips firmly together.

– – –

“You don’t need to fuss over me, Sirius,” Remus tells him, voice hoarse from the previous night’s transformation. “Madam Pomfrey will be here soon to take me up to the hospital wing, and she fusses more than enough.”

“Prongs and Wormtail have charged me with your care this morning,” Sirius insists.

Remus laughs. It’s a rough sound. “Go on and get,” he rasps. “I’ll see you all later.”

Sirius huffs, but does as commanded. He’s almost to the door when Remus’s voice stops him and he turns.

“You’re still my favorite nursemaid, Padfoot,” he winks, and blows him a kiss.

– – –

Remus feels his face break into a grin, then, “You are brilliant,” he informs his friend.

Sirius gives him a cheeky smirk. “You’re just now figuring this out?”

“No!” Remus shakes his head. “What you said – it’s exactly what we needed to finish the Map! You are _absolutely brilliant_!” Exuberant, he grabs Sirius’s hands and swings him in a circle, dust from the Shack’s floor flying up around them.

Sirius laughs.

“We need to tell James!” Remus announces, and, still beaming, hauls Sirius close and kisses him full on the mouth. “Brilliant!” he says again, and races for the door.

– – –

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Ways Sirius Responded When Remus Kissed Him In The Shrieking Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516932) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille)




End file.
